Eternal Love
by Miss Bridget Sharpe
Summary: Things heat up for Brandon Walsh and Andrea Zuckerman as hidden feelings are revealed!


_**A/N Hello! This would be my first attempt at a fan fic for Beverly Hills 90210. It was my favorite show in high school. This story is completely AU. I know that Andrea was with Jesse and they had a baby together but for this story...no Jesse. No baby. Which is why it is AU. I loved the idea of Brandon and Andrea.  
I wish the writers would have...never mind. My other favorite is Brenda and Dylan. Was not a fan of Kelly and Dylan. I did not necessarily think Brandon and Kelly were a bad idea but I just like him with Andrea.  
Anyway I am rambling. I was thinking of my favorite scene with these two. When they watched It's A Wonderful Life and kissed. This is kind of like that but not that. This would take place after they graduated and I guess they could be in college. Don't really have a set time period. Anyway I won't bore you anymore.  
Please read and I hope you like it. Rated M for a reason. **_

* * *

Andrea Zuckerman sat quite comfortably on the white sofa watching the classic film Gone With The Wind. One of her favorite movies of all time. Without fail at the end she was blubbering and sobbing while clutching a tissue in her hands. Like now. Tears were beginning to form and that very issue was wrinkled as she held it tightly. Out of the corner of her eye she notice her companion Brandon Walsh appeared to be trying to fight back the waterworks but unsuccessfully. She had to laugh a bit to herself.

Brandon turned his head hearing this. "I didn't think you found Melanie dying so humorous." He quipped.

The former honor student of West Beverly could only shake her head at this. "It's not that you doofus." She retorted back with a smile even though tears were still in her eyes and her nose began to run. "It's you attempting to not to choke up."

The light-haired male flicked the TV off. "There. Now no one can cry."

Andrea swatted him. "You know it's okay to cry Brandon. You did before. I saw it. Remember when we were watching It's A Wonderful Life? You let the tears flow."

"Yeah well I also remember something else from that night. I remember a certain kiss." He said turning his head and smiling.

"I remember." She said sitting back and smoothing out her white sundress. "I remember you thinking of Nicki."

"You were thinking of Jay." He shot back with a grin.

Andrea examined her nails and wanting to say something but didn't. Brandon noticed this. "Something wrong?"

"No nothing. You want another soda or something?" She asked starting to get up but was stopped but him grabbing her arm.

"No I don't want another soda. Andrea what is it? Something bothering you?"

Andrea Zuckerman was a smart woman. One of the smartest students to have attended West Beverly High. She could solve any problem and get to the bottom of any story.  
However when it came to Brandon Walsh...well she just loved him so much and she knew that he most likely just thought of her as nothing as a friend. She would always just being "Chief". Nothing more. Nothing less. How could she tell him the truth? There was no way. "Nothing is bothering me." She said somewhat sharply. "I'm fine."

He sighed. "No you are not fine. Andrea…tell me…what's wrong?"

So he wanted to know did he? Well fine. She would tell him. She would tell him and he would laugh or just say Gee that's nice Andrea but…and then fill in the blank. I don't think of you that way. I see you as a friend. "Okay." She said slowly. "You want to know. Brandon that night…I wasn't thinking of Jay. I was thinking of you." There she said it. She admitted the truth. Now he could give his standard response about how they could never be more than…

"I was thinking of you." Is what he said.

Andrea's heart stopped. She felt her palms get sweaty and her pulse race. Did he just say…"What?" She asked turning her head towards him.

"I wasn't think of Nicki. I was thinking of you." Brandon replied. "And how great it was to kiss you."

What could she say to that? What could she…This was not…She was dreaming…Yes this was all a dream. Any minute now she would wake up and find it was just a dream.

"Say something!" Brandon declared. "For crying out loud say anything!"

Andrea finally found her voice. "I…You…you thought it was great to kiss me?"

"I did." He confessed. "I always thought it was great kissing you."

"You did?" Hope filling her eyes praying he was being serious.

"Yes. I did. Andrea I have to tell you something. Something that I have denied for too long. I tried to run from it but I can't anymore and frankly I'm sick of it. I don't even know why I was running. Maybe it scared me. Maybe I didn't think I was capable…Andrea I love you. I've been in love with you forever. I was too stupid to see it."

Now she felt like she had the wind knocked out of her. In love with her? He was…Brandon Walsh was in love with her? He loved her all this time? No…No she had to be dreaming. This was just a dream and…that thought went out the window the moment she felt herself being pulled into his arms and his lips going against hers in a deep kiss. Somehow someway she found her arms going around his neck. It grew more passionate with every passing second. The two fell back on the sofa and the kiss broke.

Brandon gazed down at the female before him. Andrea Zuckerman was a sweet beautiful woman. How could he have been so blind! She was everything he needed! Or could ever want! Who was always there for him? Andrea. Who saved him from that horrible Emily Valentine that night? Andrea. The one he had mistreated when he was high on those drugs. The one who was understanding and compassionate to him and lectured him about not taking drugs. Demonstrating with an egg and a frying pan about your brain and what drugs do to it.

Andrea looked up at the one who she had been in love with since the moment he came into her line of vision. The one she longed for. All those times she had to keep her jealousy in check when he was with another girl. The heartache of him losing him over and over to another. It was all gone. He loved _her_. He loved her! "Brandon…" She whispered softly.

He lowered himself and brought his lips to hers once again. Her hands went to the front of his blue button down shirt and began to tear them apart one by one. He sighed at the feel of those very hands running across his bare chest. Brandon paused a minute to yank off the shirt and throw it to the floor. He then crushed his lips back on hers and she felt as if she was going to faint. The room was spinning and everything else was a blur.

He released the kiss leaving her breathless. Slowly he slid down the straps of her dress until her breasts were revealed to him. A faint blush went to her cheeks at the knowledge of her breasts being exposed.

"Don't blush." He said in a somewhat teasing voice. "You know you have a great rack."

This caused her to giggle as he once again began kissing her soft lips. His mouth let go and traveled down to her chest and her head went back. She could feel his tongue against her hot flesh and it set her body flaming. "Oh Brandon…" She moaned softly.

Andrea swallowed a bit as he reached up under her dress pulling down her undergarment and tossing it to the floor. The remainder of her dress was stripped off joining the rest of the clothes on the carpet. Her leg was bent and he began trailing kisses down her inner thigh. The heat she was feeling was too much to take but she could not and would not tell him to cease his actions. Her body tensed as he inched closer and closer to a very intimate area of her body. Grinning slightly, he gently ran his tongue along the crevice and Andrea was certain that she was going to burst into a ball of fire.

"Like that?" He asked in a heated seductive tone.

She could only nod her head and hope he would continue on. Not to disappoint her, he moved his mouth deeper into her causing a groan to escape her throat. "God…Brandon.."  
Andrea prayed that he would not think of stopping. She did not want it to stop. Silently she begged for more hoping to somehow convey this message to him. She writhed on the sofa her head going back and forth feeling as if she was caught up in a giant wave and was going to be swept away. "Brandon.." She groaned over and over. "Brandon..Oh..yes…" Something wonderful was building and it was going to be released and released soon. There was no way to stop it. Finally it overtook her body and she shuddered with ecstasy crying out his name.

Brandon lifted up himself pleased at his lover's reaction. "How was that?" He asked tracing her hard erect nipple with his finger which causing a raging fire to surge through her entire body to her very core.  
Words would not come to her lips. However she did not need to worry as he began to undo his buckle. She watched he pulled it loose and then winked at her before unzipping his jeans. Andrea could only stare as he kicked off those very jeans which then landed next to her dress. She gulped seeing a bulge in his boxers. And turned red again when he noticed her noticing this bulge. "You want to see?" He asked as he leaned over her his tongue teasing her nipple.

"Yes." She said in a hoarse voice. "Yes. I want it…I need it…Brandon…"

His boxers were moved and her eyes went wide as saucers. Never in her life did she imagine that Brandon Walsh would be that damn sexy. And not to mention…Wow….

"You want this?" Brandon asked his finger circling her stomach which caused her to giggle as the action tickled her.

"I want it." She smiled at him.

"You need it?"

"I need it bad." Andrea said boldly enjoying the spell he had her under.

"It's yours." Was his answer.

Her eyes were wide again and she gasped feeling something most pleasant between her thighs. He moved slowly wished to build up her anticipation. Plus he wanted to savor her as long as possible.

His hands gently felt her heaving breasts and his lips kissed her soft neck. He took in that sweet fragrance she wore wishing to drink up every last bit of her. There was no denying how much he wanted this woman. Now he was having her. She was his.

Andrea's hands clutched his shoulders as he rode her body. Her fingers pressed into his flesh. "Brandon…Oh God Brandon!" She cried. Nothing and no one could have prepared her for this experience. All the books she read and all the things taught in Health class in school could ever prepare anyone for such an amazing rush…."Brandon! Brandon!"

Her cries aroused him more and encouraged him to pick up the pace. His thrusts were hard and deep and she seemed to delight in this. Finally the momentum was building once again. It was not going to be long. They were knocking on the door to paradise! Andrea's climax came on hard and Brandon's followed. The two sunk on the sofa exhausted and happy. He began to trail more kisses down her neck. "You okay?" He asked.

She smiled and said with a small laugh. "I'm wonderful."

It was not long before their lips met once more and it started back up again before heading to the shower. The steam and heat from the water was nothing to compared to what Andrea felt having his lips kissing her wet ear and his hand…his hand giving her the most intense pleasure she had ever known. She cried out his name again and again.  
The water started to run cool but neither of them seemed to notice or care.

Brandon seductively licked the water that dripped from her breasts and she bit her lip. It was too much. He was driving her into a frenzy. Suddenly she was backed against the wall of the shower and he began grinding against her. Oh God that hard member of his! That stiff hard member! She wanted it so much! "Yes..Yes…Oh yes…" She groaned in his ear. "Brandon…"

They came together once more and fell limp against the wall. "Brandon.." She sighed. "I think…I think we should…"

"I don't want to." He said capturing her lips again. Something about her was arousing something deep inside him and he could not get enough.

Over and over all through the night their lovemaking continued until finally he fell asleep while Andrea rested her head against his. She was the happiest girl in all of Beverly Hills. In all of Los Angeles. All of California. Hell all of the country! She had something she had wanted a for a long time. She had Brandon Walsh. He loved her. He was hers and nothing and no one could take him away. Not now. Not ever.


End file.
